The Forgotten Link
by Guts
Summary: An innocent navi stumbles upon a link that combines the real world with the net (i want more reviews)
1. Default Chapter

Guts: Hello people my first fic so if it sucks tell me  
  
Lan: im sure it wont suck  
  
Mayl: yeah it will be good   
  
Guts: i hope so  
  
Dex: well it might be a little bad...and why are you impersinating my Navi...  
  
Guts: im not.. my name isnt Gutsman  
  
Yai: anywayz.....Guts does not own Megaman, but does own any characters you dont recognize  
  
(Meltman .E.X.E or Tony)   
  
Chaud: will you guys hurry it up  
  
Guts: lets get started   
  
The Forgotten Link  
  
#1 My Cousin's Here  
  
"Hey guys do you want to go to the mall" asked Mayl, "Sure why not" agreed everyone except Lan. "Lan dont you want to go to the mall" Dex exclaimed, "sorry guys but i've got to stay home" he answered, "my cousin is coming over today to stay with me for a while and my mom says ive got to be home to greet him". "Well thats to bad" sarcastically cried Dex who was thinking about being with my and not having any competition from Lan. "Well then we wont go to the mall we can greet your cousin with you" said Mayl, "you guys dont have to do that go ahead to the mall", "Lan's right" said Dex "lets go to the mall and we can meet his cousin some other time", but no one was listening, no one was even there " hey wait up guys.  
  
When they reached Lans home Mayl and company greeted Mrs. Hikari and went up to Lans room. After an hour or so of netbatlling and talking they heard the door bell. "Lan your cousins here" shouted Mrs. Hikari. "Were coming mom" *:Gutsman Logging Out:* " yes another win for us Megaman" "you guys just got lucky again" ( for the 8th time actually).  
  
Downstairs Tony, lans cousin was waiting in the living room. " hi Lan long time no see" "yeah how have you been doing."im doing great,....why dont you introduce me to your friends" "sure". After the introductions Mayl, Dex and Yai went back to their homes.  
  
"Hey Lan I know I just came and all but would you mind a netbattle" asked Tony "sure". After connecting their pets they gave Megman and Meltman(Tonies navi) a chance to get to know each other. after a couple of minutes the battle had commenced. "WIDE SWORD F" Megaman slashed away at Meltman but didnt even come close FIRE TOWER P. Megaman was schorched but not ready to give up yet STEP CROSS A, Megaman man jump up to slash Meltman but he was ready M-CANNON *.Megaman Logging Out.* "Ah good battle but you just got lucky" Lan exclaimed, "now who does that remind us of" asked megaman.   
  
--**.ELSEWHERE.**--(on the net)  
  
"Hey it seems i have mail i wonder who its from" thought the innocent navi known as Crashman .E.X.E  
  
From:....  
  
To: Crashman  
  
**ZZZZZTTTTTTZZZZZZZZTTTTTTZZZZZZ**  
  
"What a wierd E-mail o well" *.Crashman Logging Out.*(jacking out). "Hey this isnt my pet" Crash man looks around for any cluue he cand find to tell him where he was. he finnaly found a sign and read it.  
  
* Welcome*   
  
* to *  
  
* Dentech *  
  
* City *  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Guts: I hoped you like it if u do review so that i can update  
  
Lan: Hy that wasnt so bad... but did i reall yhave to lose  
  
Tony: i enjoyed it  
  
Lan: oviuosly  
  
Dex: Meltman didnt look so tuff i bet Gutsman and i can beat you good  
  
Tony: any time dex anytime  
  
Guts:go reivew!!!!!! 


	2. How many Navis to screw in a Lightbulb

Guts: A new chapter!!!!  
  
Lan: I hope its as good as the last one  
  
Mayl: im sure it will be  
  
Dex: Maybe......  
  
Guts: well....  
  
Chaud: Guts does not own Megaman, bit does on characters you do not recognize  
  
(Puzzleman.E.X.E., Tony, Mysterious voice)  
  
Yai: heres chapter 2  
  
The Forgotten Link  
  
#2 How many Navis to screw in a Lightbulb  
  
"Hey Tony, Mayl has invited us over to her house this afternoon do you want to come" asked Lan, "Sure" answered Tony excitedly. That morning Lan, Mayl and gang decided to meet in the park to decide the afternoon afairs, and of cousre Lan was late. "Hurry up Lan where late" exclaimed Tony "coming". When the boys got to the park the rest of the guys(and girls) were already there. "Lan i thought for sure you wouldnt show" said Dex as he saw Lan and Tony coming down the path. "alright know that were all here lets start talking" Mayl told the gang "should we eat before we come or are we having dinner at your house" asked Mayl (afraid that Lan will go out of control when he sees dinner).  
  
That afternoon at Mayl's house all was happy and joyous until the lights started to flicker, "whats going on" asked Yai. "Its probably just a broken lightbulb, lets change it Dex", said Lan. After changing the lightbulb all seemed fine,.....but then all of a sudden the lights went out completely. "its probably a bug in the system" Lan assured everybody, "Megaman go check out" "ok Lan ill try to find the problem"' Lan felt around in the dark for the nearest ectrical outlet and jacked in "Its dark in hear" exclaimed megaman. soon after megaman heard the sound of his friends jacking in "Gutsman cant see aaahhh"  
  
CANDLE A. a brightly lit candle apeared out of no where, "much betterrr" Roll stuttered as she looked around. The electrical system of Mayl hose look oddly like a big jigsaw puzzle but with some pieces missing. after walking around a bit Megaman and company stumbled upon a navi they have never seen before. "i see i have caught your attetion" said the mystery navi "are you the one thats been causing the problems in the system" asked meltman. "yes, you are a very smart navi arent you" "put Mayls system back in order right now" megaman insisted, "make me" answered the navi which made megaman very irritated. "tell us your name at least" asked Roll. " I am Puzzleman and i have come to delete all navis that i think would get in the way of my plan" "what plan" asked meltman why the plan to make the net and the real world into one big puzzle" "why would you want to do that" asked Gutsman. "so that i can rulle both the cyber and the real world.. Muahahahahahaha prepare to be deleted"  
  
PUZZLE BLADE F with one swipe he made Gutsman and Meltman Log out. ROLL BLAST but Puzzleman saw this coming GAURD, as soon as puuzzlemans gaurd went down MINI BOOMER C  
  
megaman tosse d a small explosive at puzzleman that damaged him severley. "well it seems that i have underestimated you this time but i will be back" "and well be waiting" said megaman and roll together.  
  
Puzzleman dissapeared into the darkness of the net, ass soon as puzzleman left the electrical system was back to normal.  
  
"Thanks guys" Mayl said with a big smill on her face "it was no problem" ansewred Lan who was blushing. " I wonder where Yai went" asked Dex " she had to go home" answered Mayl "oh well we better get going" agreed the gang (except Mayl of course since she was already at her own home)  
  
"see you tommorow Mayl" cried Lan as he ran through the door and back to his house.  
  
--**.ELSEWHERE.**--  
  
"where in the net is dentech city" pondered Crashman. In a rage of confusion Crashman got angry CRASHBOMB after momments of jerking vibrations and a bright light Crashman found him self back on the net standing beside an access link. daring not to wenter it he calmly jacked out and this time ended up in his pet. Crashman quickly told Henry (his owner ) all the things that had just occured, and Henry being a official netbattler took what crashman said and started an envestigation.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Guts: i know i know it wasnt as good as the first but if i get more reviews i will make a chapter 3  
  
Lan: it was good   
  
Yai: i wonder what happens next  
  
Dex: it was ok  
  
Guts: plz go review 


	3. I've got Navis in my Closet

Guts: After a long wait heres another chapter  
  
Lan: Guts does not own Megaman,but does own characters that you dont  
  
recognize.  
  
THe Forgotten Link  
  
#3 I've got some Navis in my Closet  
  
"Thanks for dinner" Tony told Ms. Hikari "Yeah it was great mom" Lan   
  
complimented, after dinner the two cousins decided to go and see if Mayl, Dex and Yai wanted to go to the acarde with them. After the gang was rounded up they headed for the arcade expcecting it to be crowded as ussual but to there suprise it was not, in fact there wasn't anyone inside except for the arcade owner, but they went in anyways. "Im sorry but for some reason all the games in the arcade have gone haywire so u better just head on home", the owner said as they walked in. "Well do you have any as to wat is wrong with them" asked Yai, "No" the owner replied " and i dont have a navi so i cant fix them". "We'll help" Tony said, "yeah just tell us where the main power is and we' have the arcade running smoothly again in a jiffy" Lan exclaimed.  
  
The gang jacked into the main power system to see if they could fix it and immediatley saw wat the problem was, the system was filled with metaurs and other viruses. "Well we better get this over with" sighed Glide after a while Megaman, Roll, Gutsman, Meltman and Glide had deleted all of the viruses in the system but it didnt seem to be fixed. "aaah Gutsman need help". WOOD TOWER P, FIRE TOWER P, WATER TOWER P, THUNDER P, BARRIER A barrier formed around Gutsman but it broke after the third attack ao Gutsman got hit by the thunder chip and laid on the ground paralyzed. Megaman and crew turned around to see what had attacked Gutsman and saw four navis. All of the navis looked the same, they were each dress similar to megaman but they were a different colours, red, blue, green and yellow. They also had symbols of the four elements on their chest plates, fire, water, earth, and electricity.  
  
"We are the elemental qaudruoplets" ecxalaimed the four navis in unison. "Why did you attack Gutsman" Meltman asked. "We were sent here by puzzleman to tell you that you are no longer a threat to him and his plans, and that you have given him a new idea". "A new idea" Megaman said confusingly, "Yes, Puzzleman has decided to destroy all the net battlers that have navis who defiy him, starting with yours". "Why would he want to do that"? Roll asked."So that all defiant navis will not have the capablality to fight against him" answered the quadrouplets. "We wont let that happen" Megaman and gang challenged. "Well you have no choice"  
  
"Well we'll just see about that" WIDESWORD F Megaman Charged at the   
  
quads but just when he was about to slash them the four navis logged out.  
  
"What are we going to do" sighed Meltman. "Hey ive got mail" Megaman said and so did everyone else.  
  
From:....  
  
To: Megaman  
  
**ZZZZZTTTTTTZZZZZZZZTTTTTTZZZZZZ**  
  
After reading the E-mail Megaman discussed it with the others and found out that they all got the same E-mail he logged out along with everyone else, but wasnt in his pet. "Hey wats going on here this isnt my pet, but this place looks...and smells familur,..wait a second this is Lans closet".  
  
"Megaman where are you" Lan said in panic, the others were panicing as well because their navis were missing from their pets as well. Lan and company hurried to their homes to tell theor parents what happened. Lan explained to his mom that Megaman wasnt there when he logged out, "go upstairs and change then ill take you to the police to report a missing navi" Ms. Hikari told Lan. Lan hurried upstairs and flung open his closet.... Megaman!!!!? "ah hi Lan" at the sight of his navi in hiscloset he turned and fainted.  
  
"Henry..where is dentech city" asked Crashman curiously. Henry sighed and explained to Crashman that dentech city was a town that was in the real world. "But how is that possible i mean how could i have been off of the net" Crahman said with a dazed look on his face. "Im not sure" answered Henry "but we'll find out *.Jack in Crashman.*   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Guts: I hope you enjoyed it review plz 


	4. The New Kids In Town

Guts: Here goes another chapter  
  
Dex: Guts does not own Megaman, but does own characters you do not recognize.  
  
The Forgotten Link  
  
#4 The New Kids In Town   
  
"H..how could this have happened, i mean you were in my pet,..then i went to bed,..and then you were in my closet!!..." "Calm down Lan, there has to be a logical explanation for this" said Megaman who was not wearing his regular outfit of blue armor over blue spandex, instead he was wearing blue jeans with a blue t-shirt, a blue vest that had his navi symbol on the back, blue running shoes and a blue cap over his dark brown hair(i bet you thought i was going to say blue). After minutes which seemed like hours, Lan remebered that he was getting ready for school. The dou decided that Megaman would go to school with Lan and pose as a new student, the only problem was getting out of the house without Ms. Hikari or Tony seeing them. Lan opened his room door slowly and whispered "the coast is clear lets hurry", They ran down stairs as quick as they could...Lan reached for the handle of the front door but before he could turn it "good morning Lan". Megaman and Lan stoped in thier tracks, they turned around to se who the voice belonged to. Sitting at the table eating eggs and bacon was Tony and a red haired boy who didnt look any older than Lan. "Hi Tony this is my friend....Bob" Lan exclaimed after realizing that Tony would want to know who Megaman was and that it would seem a bit strange of he told him that Megaman just popped out of his pet. "Why dont you guys sit down and enjoy the breakfast that I made, your mom went to report that Megaman was missing and asked me to make breakfast for you Tony explained, "and why dont you try some to Megaman". Lan stared at Tony wide eyed " how did you know that it was me" asked Megaman, "well when i woke up this morning I saw Meltman(now a red haired boy, wearing gray jeans and a orang shirt with his navi symbol on his sleeve) and after a short discussion of what he was doing in my room we came to the conclusion that it was the email that we all recieved that caused this to happen." Well we cant have two new students at school on the same day of school so why dont Mega and Meltman stay in my room while while were at school" suggested Lan.After telling the two new navis wat to do(more of what not to do)while they we're gone,Tony and Lan headed off to school.   
  
*Dingalingaling*  
  
During recess Tony and Lan decided to tell the others what had happened,  
  
"The same thing happened to us" said Dex, Yai and Mayl. Why dont we go to the library after dinner and try to find out what we can, after everyone agreed.  
  
*After Dinner*  
  
"Did you enjoy the dinner that i made Bob". "Yep it was great Ms Hikari" answered Bob (Megaman) "bye mom we're going to the Library","ok dont come home to late"."Hey wheres Yai" asked Mayl, "I think we're about to find out" Exclaimed Roll(short blonde hair, pink mini skirt and a pink tshirt with navi symbol on chest). A boy dressed in yellow was running down the street holding a P.E.T in his hand. "Hey Glyde wheres Yai?" asked Gutsman(A boy built with the same features as Dex but wearing red and black shirt with black jeans)."No time to explain but come with me Miss Yai needs your help".....  
  
*At The Scilab Square*  
  
"Protoman i need your help", "what do you want Crashman....I am very busy and i have no time to go on wild goose chases" Protoman turned to walk away. "PuzzleMan", "what did you say" asked Protoman, "I said Puzzleman" replied Crashman "Puzzleman is back". "What do you mean he's back i deleted him".....~ding~ "Can you excuse me i have mail"  
  
From:An Old Friend  
  
To: Protoman  
  
**ZZZZZTTTTTTZZZZZZZZTTTTTTZZZZZZ**   
  
"That was strange,... Crashman we will continue our conversation some other time" "WAIT DONT LOG OUT" But Crashman was to late *.Protoman Logging Out.*   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Guts: Sorry i havent updated in a while (Its good to know that someone is still reading my fic(PhoenixTales369)) please review 


End file.
